1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device including a resin substrate, such as a flexible substrate, and an electronic device formed by the manufacturing method described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, since an electronic device which can be curved and which is not likely to be fractured has been increasingly demanded, an electronic device using a resin film as a substrate has been needed. In particular, an electronic device using a flexible substrate as described above is used for a display, a photoelectric conversion element, a radio-frequency (RF) tag, or the like.
A method for manufacturing an electronic device as described above has been classified into three types of methods. That is, there may be mentioned a method (1) in which after a resin substrate is fixed on a hard support substrate, such as a glass substrate, and an electronic element is further formed on the resin substrate, the resin substrate is peeled away from the support substrate; a method (2) in which an electronic element is formed on a resin substrate by direct handling of the resin substrate; and a method (3) in which after an electronic element is formed on a hard glass substrate, the electronic element on the glass substrate is transferred on a resin substrate. In particular, the method (1) is superior to the method (2) in terms of stability in electronic element formation and has an advantage over the method (3) since the electronic element which is formed is not necessary to be transferred. However, by a high-temperature heating step performed in electronic element formation, the adhesion between the support substrate and the resin substrate is increased, and as a result, the problem in that the resin substrate is difficult to be peeled away from the support substrate may arise in some cases.